fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Horon (Advent of Ascension)
Summary Edit Horon is one of the four Ancient Cavern guardians introduced in the Minecraft mod known as Advent of Ascension (Created by Xolova). Horon, as with the other guardians, can be fought once the player has accumulated a high enough luxon tribute bar. Powers and Stats Edit Tier: At least Low 5-B, likely far higher Name: Horon Origin: Advent of Ascension (Minecraft mod) Gender: Unknown, Likely male due to appearance Age: Unknown Classification: Ancient Cavern guardian Powers and Abilities: Can Remove Creation, Energy, and Soul Power from nearby entities, Immunity to Guns, Staves, Cannons, Throwing Weapons and Energy Weapons in addition to being deleted by the Ultimatum staff, being turned into a chicken, and having their soul stolen, Can create explosions around itself, Self-Resurrection Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level ''', likely '''far higher (Capable of contending with the Player at the time they would have staves powered by kinetic runes in addition to gear far more powerful than said staves) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the player's walking speed) with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of striking players with primordial or innervation armor that can dodge attacks from the Water Staff and identically quick weapons, and are capable of somewhat dodging attacks from said weaponry) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Small Planet level ''', likely '''far higher (Staves appear to deal no damage to it, and can take many hits from weaponry that should be stronger than staves powered by kinetic runes) Stamina: High (Capable of shrugging off hits from various weapons while charging in onto an opponent) Range: Melee range, Extended melee range with explosions Standard Equipment: Sword and shield Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can still be damaged by bows, swords, and various other weapons (Durability negating weapons can potentially damage it, depending on the type). Takes a minute to resurrect after being killed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Nullification: Horon can drain an opponent of Energy, Soul Power and Creation upon hitting them. Given how these three function in AoA, this would essentially be removing an opponent's ability to power various objects, utilize soul attacks, and summon of creatures. Immunity: Horon has a mob attribute of gun immunity, which renders it immune to guns, staves, cannons, throwing weapons, and energy weapons. As with every Nevermine boss, Horon is immune to the effects of soul spark (Meaning their soul can't be stolen), the ultimatum staff (Rendering them incapable of being deleted due to - as per the staff's description - having an exceptionally strong soul), and the wizard staff (Which means they cannot be transmuted) Explosion Manipulation: ' Horon can occasionally generate a TNT explosion centered on itself, damaging nearby mobs. '''Resurrection: ' As with the other three ancient cavern guardians, Horon creates a tiny, invisible, and invulnerable object upon death known as Ancient Magic. After a minute, Horon will reappear in place of the object, thus resurrecting itself. Others Edit '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Minecraft Category:Game Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Characters Category:Zanybrainy2000's Pages Category:Advent of Ascension